Teen Titans, Go! (The Musical)
"Teen Titans, Go! (The Musical)" Is a musical origin story of the teen titans, and how they came to be. Characters Main Characters *Robin *Starfire *Beastboy *Cyborg *Raven *Anarky *Slade (as the narrorator) Minor Characters *The Joker *Batman *Trigon *Anarchists Synopsis Act 1 The musical opens with Slade standing in front of red curtains, like at an old movie. He explains that "tonights film will be a tale of how the teen titans came to be". The curtains open, and the scene jumps to Robin strapped to a chair, and sirens blairing in the background. The Joker is standing behind robin. The Joker explains that he's managed to throw the city into chaos "Over a little Facebook Poll". He tells robin that things are looking grim for him, and that he'll need some N2o for this. Joker leaves off-stage to get laughing gas, and robin notices that joker left his gun on the table with all the tourture instruments. Robin picks up the gun and decides to shoot the Joker ("Now"). Robin can't bring himself to do the job, but Joker's mask gets stuck and Robin decides to let him asphxiate ("It's Just The Gas"). Batman comes to robin's rescue, and takes him back to the batcave. Batman lectures Robin on letting Joker die, but robin doesn't want to hear it, and decides to leave batman ("You are the one"). TBC. Songs '"Now"/"Its Just The Gas"' This song is the song "Now, It's Just The Gas" from "Little Shop Of Horrors". Lyrics: ROBIN Now, do it now While he's gassing himself to a palpable stupor The timing's ideal and the moment is super To ready and fire and blow the sick bastard away Now, do it now Just a flicker of pressure right here on the trigger And Gotham won't have to put up that pig for another day Now- for my life, now- for the bat Now- yes I will... but I can't JOKER-Spoken Oh boy Robin, I am Flying now! Oh, the things I'm Going to do to you. I think I've had about enough of this stuff, I think I'll take off this mask and....Hey Robin, guess what? ROBIN-spoken What? JOKER-spoken It's stuck! *laughs* ROBIN-spoken WHAT?!?! JOKER-spoken It's stuck, I can't get it off! JOKER Don't be fooled if I should giggle Like a sappy, happy dope It's just the gas, it's got me high But don't let that fact deceive you Any moment I could die Though I giggle and I chortle, Bear in mind I'm not immortal Why this whole thing strikes me funny I don't know- 'cause it really is a rotten way to go ROBIN What we have here is an ethical dilemma 'Less I help him get the mask removed, He doesn't have a prayer True the gun as never fired, But the way events transpired, I could finish him with simple laissez faire What we have here is a tricky moral problem Do I help remove the mask, or let him go for lack of air? Couldn't shoot him when I tried, but the fates are on my side I can off the guy by staying in the chair... JOKER Don't be fooled if I should chuckle Like hyenas in a zoo It's just the gas, it turns me on But don't let my mirth deceive you Any moment I'll be gone All my vital signs are failing 'Cause the oxide I'm inhaling Makes it difficult as hell to catch my breath Are you dumb or hard of hearing? Or relieved my end is nearing? Are you satisfied? I laughed myself to... ROBIN Death '"You Are The One"' This song is a parody of "Where is the fun?" from "Schools Out: The Musical" (fairly odd parents, season 4) Lyrics: ROBIN Hey Batman, I think it’s time that I Quit. BATMAN-spoken what? ROBIN I’m sick and tired of dealing with all this s*** I think it’s time to set things straight even if it’s a mistake Just look around It’s time for me to face the world. BATMAN You were the one Who killed the Joker! ROBIN I just let him die, This arguments over. BATMAN You are the one, The one I treated like my son. I was the one! The one who raised you I was the one The one who trained you Yes it was me Who made you to be The best damn sidekick in the whole world. ROBIN I’m still the one The one who is leaving. I’ve made up my mind, Don’t bother grieving This is my choice To look for my voice in the wide world. BOTH But you were the one Who was my family Yes you were the one Who made me happy ROBIN But now I must go For once I need to be on my own. Trivia *All the songs are parodys of already existing songs (Cause I'm too lazy to write my own). *This is open for colaboration. Once I have gotten the main plot down, and the songs decided, then I will open it up for help on writeing the script. Category:Fanon Projects Category:Fan fiction Category:Teen Titans Musical